the aftermath
by stardiva
Summary: this is based on the epp out of time one of my fave eps Jack is upset and needs his Ianto, enjoy, and review, you get a candie cane if you do, Chap three is up. hope you like it. This is another of my Alternate universe...
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath

Ianto was sitting on the sofa in the Torchwood hub. His mobile rang, He quickly answered it." Hello?" It was his partner Jack "Ianto? Hi listen .I found your car." Ianto noticed Jack's voice seemed faint and upset, : " Jack? Where are you? Are you ok ?" "Yeah I'm ok. I am at John's old home," There was a pause " Listen Yani there is a restaurant across the street, Can you meet me there?"

Ianto quickly checked his watch. " I will be there in fifteen minutes. Will you be ok till I get there?" Ianto hung up and grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

He found Jack seated in corner booth, staring out the window, Ianto slid in beside him and put his arms around Jack tenderly. He heard Jack sigh heavily as he leaned in to Ianto's embrace, Ianto held him as Jack sobbed . This lasted for a few minutes, The sobs subsided but Ianto could feel his lover tremble slightly, Ianto spoke softly " Caraid do you want to talk about it?"

Nodding slightly and looking at Ianto through his tears Jack spoke,. " John's dead.." Ianto gently rubbed Jack's shoulders, " I figured as much , How are you ? Are you all right?" Jack smiled faintly at him "Yeah I'm ok now , thank you for coming Ianto."

Just then a waitress came to take their order, Ianto smiled at her and looked at Jack. " Shall we order some breakfast?"

They sat in each other's arms in a comfortable silence, Ianto took a napkin in his free hand and gently wiped away his lover's tears . Ianto spoke softly " Jack tell me something. Did you die too " Wearily with his head resting on Ianto's shoulder , Jack nodded "Yeah and as I sat there I thought about John and how scare he must have been, His whole world had ended and there was nothing he could do." Jack paused, and gently kissed Ianto firmly on the lips before continuing " But Then just as I was about to die myself , my thoughts went to you Ianto " Ianto blushed as he spoke" Me?" Jack nodded, taking hold of the arms that still held him, terrified that they let him go , he wasn't ready for them to, " Yeah and how that could be you one day, that I have to watch you die, And I am not sure if I can handle that,"

Ianto hugged him " Cariad I am not going any where, I promise you we will spend many happy chirstmases together. " Jack looked at him " Promise?" Ianto nodded as his breakfast order came Jack didn't order any thing " Jack when was the last time you ate?" Jack shrugged " yesterday." Ianto took a piece of egg on his fork and held it up to Jack. Jack turned his head "I'm not hungry" Ianto looked at him patiently " You have to eat something, You died this morning, You're weak you need to get your strength back" Jack took the bite that was offered, Ianto then took a bite himself, And that's how it went for ten minutes Ianto feeding the both of them. When the plate was empty, Ianto looked at Jack. "There. Feel better?" Jack smiled as he wiped his mouth, " yeah ." then a thought came to him " Oh my god Its Christmas day, Oh Ianto I am soo sorry you should be spending it with your sister and her family,"

Ianto smiled reassuring at him " Its ok I spent Christmas eve with them, Besides they are going to Johnny's parents today, " He looked at Jack shyly " Besides I can't think of any one I'd rather spend Christmas with them my sexy boss."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto looked at Jack shyly "Besides, I can't think of any one I'd rather spend my christmas day with then my sexy boss." Jack smiled "What would i do with out you My Jones my Ianto Jones."he murmered as Ianto softly kissed him. Jack spoke again "So how do you went to spend the rest of Christmas day."

smiling, Ianto took a sip of his coffee "Well we could go to mine. My sister sent me home with christmas dinner leftovers. and i could give you your present. Jack nodded"Sounds good to me. Only we will have to stop at the hub so i can get Yo.."

Smiling again Ianto held up his hand"Taken care of I took the liberty of bringing all the presents i found under the tree, they are in the SUV."Jack kissed Ianto's cheek."Thats my Ianto.'" then they got up and left the resturant and headed to Ianto's flat.

Twenty minutes later they were at Ianto's flat. Ianto carried the presents in and went to placed them under the stopped him and grinned But Jack stopped him and grinned": And where are you going with those?" Ianto looked at him puzzled" Ümmm under the tree why?" Jack took the present with his name on it. "Forget putting them under the tree. I wanna open mine now."" Ianto chuckled at this."Ok ok presents it is." They went and sat on the sofa. Ianto opened his first, Jack watched as Ianto carefully took off the wrapping paper and carefully opened the box."Oh Jack. I love it ' In the box was a Gold plated stop watch. Ianto kissed him tenderly.'Thank you so much Cariad " As Ianto took it out of the box and held the watch tenderly, Jack spoke softly "I got It engraved." Gently Ianto turned it over and read the inscription out loud "To my Ianto. I love you. Jack."

Ianto looked at Jack and again kissed him "I love you too sir."He knew Jack hated when Ianto called him sir. And almost on cue Jack made a face as Ianto spoke. "Caraid no pouting today. Open your Christmas present."Grinning like a child Jack tore off the wrapping. Ianto shook his head and laughed as he watched this, This was just one of the meny ways he and Jack were different.

Jack opened the box, looked in the box. He then looked at Ianto and grinned as he held up A Red Unit cap, " Ianto,How in the hell did you get this? When I asked Martha when she was here she told me and i quote if "You want uniforms , Get your own'" Ianto laughed " Now Jack I have my secrets. But if you insist on knowing"He pause for a moment " I met a solder at a bar,"

Jack frown at this. "When was this?"He asked. Ianto who again grinned "It was purely professional," He teased , his eyes dancing with mischief,

Jack swatted him playfully. "Watch it you." Ianto put his arm around Jack and said "Don't worry sir I have meet lots of soliders in my time but there is only one captain in my life, and always will be only one." Jack grinned. "Nice save there mister Jones."" as they gently kissed

Jack then put on the cap, He struck a pose "How do i look?" Ianto whistled "Very handsome sir." Jack took off the cap and and ran his fingers through his hair."Nah. Never been one to wear red. Red is sooo not my colour"

Then he looked at Ianto then back at the cap then to Ianto again. "But you on the other hand," He gently placed the cap on Ianto's head and sat back and looked at his Young Welshman and smiled as he studied him. "Yes I knew you would look good in a Unit cap, Red is your colour. I am so glad you joined Torchwood and not Unit even though you look sexy in red. I am also pleased that you chose me as your Captain" he gently touched the Cap " I think i may have to make this cap a manitory part of your daily uniform."

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. "My Captain. My captain," Jack began nibbling Ianto;s neck as he murmured "At ease Solder.

Ianto got up and quickly took off his shirt and looked at his Captain and spoke "What does my Captain want of me? " Jack looked at him " He wants to take you to your bed and have you saulte him all night and wish him a merry Christmas." Jack then took off his own shirt and took Ianto back in to his arms,

Ianto sighed in contentment "Is that a order My Captain?" he breathed between hungry kisses."Yes." Came the response. "And you are to follow my order to the letter," Again Ianto sighed as he took hold of Jack''s hand and lead him to his bed, "I will obey."

Gently Jack placed him on the bed after removing both their trousers. Jack smiled as he looked at Ianto. He was clad in nothing but the red unit cap, He looked soo handsome. Jack heard Ianto moan in pleasure as Jack's hands gently roamed over his body. Jack whispered in to his ear "Say it solder, SAUTLE ME!" Ianto cried out in pleasure as Jack caressed his cock."Oh I LOVE YOU ! MY CAPTAIN OH MY CAPTAIN," Jack smiled as Ianto;s Cock stood at attention at Jack's touch. He gently guided Ianto;s cock in to his body. They both moaned in unision at the sheer beauty of it, They shared fevered kisses and gentle touches and caresses. They soon exploded in each other's arms. Never in all of his life had Ianto been given a happier Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Never in all of his life had Ianto been given a happier Christmas Day, Not that he never had happy ones,His childhood had been filled with good Chrismas days His family was big on chrismas and traditions, Trees and all the trimmings were very much the norm when it came to the Jones household. He and his sister had often made paper chains to put up every year. That was tradition he had noticed that his young niece and nephew had kept when he had been there last night for Christmas dinner,

However none of those wonderfull Christmas days compared to the one that he was spending now.

This special christmas in which he was spending clad in only a red unit cap but other wise completely naked in his male lover's arms. Ianto found himself feeling peaceful and contented. He sighed airly, Which didn't go unnoticed by Jack,

Jack softly kissed him "Merry Christmas Ianto." He murmured. Ianto looked at Jack dreamily "Merry Christmas," he purred snuggling in to Jack's arms,

Tenderly Jack drew him close and gently ran his hands up and down Ianto's back This caused the young welshman to moan in pleasure at the very touch, Jack smiled at him and kissed Ianto's nose,"That was the best christmas present I have ever gotten"" Ianto blushed as he hid his face in Jack's chest "Me too, I love you" he whispered softly.

Jack smiled as he lifted Ianto;s chin to make Ianto look at him, "Hey don't go getting shy on me. its too late for that don't you think?" Ianto smiled "Yeah i'd say so," They lay together kissing and just enjoying their Christmas day together. Ianto glanced over Jack;s shoulder at the clock. It was 2pm. He looked at Jack, "Are you hungry?"Jack noddled "Starving actually." together they got up, and put on the terrycloth robes that were hanging in Ianto;s bath room. A red one for Ianto and a dark blue robe for Jack, Ianto had bought Jack the robe after the first time they made love here,so that he would have something to feel comfortable in without getting redressed.

Ianto fixed them both a plate and they soon settled down on Ianto's sofa eating a private Christmas dinner for two,

After they had done they settled back in each others arms, Ianto reached under one of the cusions "Jack, I have one more present for you,"Jack looked at him ' I have one for you too." he reached in his robe's men took out a small ring jewel box and held it out to the other. "will you marry me," they said almost in unison. They looked at each other in amazement and in silence,

Ianto spoke first "Did we just ask each other to marry one another at the same time? " Jack shrugged and grinned "ÿeah I think we just did." Laughing Each one placed the ring on his lover's hand, Ianto looked at Jack "Then I guess this means yes," Jack nodded "Yeah i guess it does," he then drew Ianto in to his arms and undid both their robes and they fell off their bodies , Jack scooped up Ianto and took him once more to Ianto;s bed,

Jack layed him down and went down beside him, He gently kissed Iantos body as Ianto gently ran his fingers through Jack;s hair as he wimper "Oh Jack will you marry me." Jack moaned Ïn a heartbeat," Jack then looked at him "Will you Marry Me?" As Ianto pulled him close "yes oh God yes,"


End file.
